Trini Kwan (Psychic-Echo Version)
}|height=160|width=250|position=center}} |label = Mighty Morphin Yellow (I)'' |gender = Female |season = Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Aether |color = Yellow |homeworld = Earth |firstepisode = Day of the Dumpster Goddess with the Crystal Soul (Aether) |casts = Ngo Thanh Van }} '''Trini Kwan-Mendoza ( 51) is the former Yellow Mighty Morphin Ranger, with the Power of the Sabertooth Tiger / Gryphon. She transferred her powers to Aisha Campbell before going to a Peace Conference in Switzerland and stepping down from active Ranger duty. She is the current Mayor of Angel Grove, and a close ally of the United Alliance of Heroes. Character History Retired Ranger After Trini transferred her power to Aisha Campbell in order to attend a Peace Conference she had been selected for; Trini went to Switzerland. She graduated while overseas participating in the program. While at the Peace Conference Trini began to develop and interest in politics and law, eventually perusing a career path in law, and graduating from college with a degree in law. She returned to Angel Grove after getting an offer from prestigeious law firm. While there she reunited with Richie, the boy she had met and had a crush on shortly before she had gone to the Peace Conference, he was defense attorney at the same law firm. In a few short years, the two married, and had two children; two daughters: Trinh and Thuy. Trini's career would eventually lead her on the Political Campaign trail. In 2024 Trini was elected as the Mayor of Angel Grove. She currently serves at the Mayor, but there is rumor she may have a shot at becoming the Governor of the state when her second term is over. Trini works closely with the United Alliance's Alpha division; and they help the city in turn, providing additional funding to help rebuild many of the buildings destroyed during the attacks on the city; while also providing additional defense forces to protect the citizens of the town. As a partner of the United Alliance, Trini has been given the identites of the Aether Rangers, as to be able to provide assistence to them in whatever way she is capable of using her authority to do so. Power Rangers: Aether "Goddess with the Crystal Soul" After Nammu is arrested by the police in Angel Grove, after being framed for a robbery, her case is taken up by Richie Mendoza, Trini's husband. Richie contacts Trini after learning Nammu is an Alien from Elysia. She contacts the United Alliance, and they arrive to take Nammu into their custody. However, before they are able to arrive Archerina and Gasket appear with a Cybershade and attack. Trini tries to defend her husband and assist Nammu in the battle until the Rangers arrive. "Zeo Ranger Rescue" After the Aether Rangers recieve word from Trey of Triforia in regards to the location of the missing Zeo Rangers, Trini joins forces with Kenda Kencaid and Aisha Campbell in order to rescue Tanya Sloane from the clutches of the Machine Empire. However, they are challenged by the Cybershade: Vulcan Dogu , which was created from Tanya's soul. Through the use of Kenda's Aether Crystal having a reaction to Tanya's Zeo Crystal. Together the three Yellow Rangers are able to take down the Cybershade and restore Tanya back to normal. Trini continues to work closely with the United Alliance's Alpha Division after the Zeo Rangers are Rescued. She assists the evacuation efforts in the city later whenever the city is attacked by the Aether Rangers turned into Cybershades. Ranger Form Yellow Mighty Morphin Ranger Trini would take up the Powers of the Yellow Mighty Morphin Ranger once again in 2014, when the powers were restored and transferred back to her prior to the Legendary battle. Zords *Saber-Toothed Tiger Dinozord *Griffin Thunderzord Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Power Morpher + Saber-Toothed Tiger Power Coin *Blade Blaster *Power Daggers Family *Richie Mendoza - Husband **Trinh Kwan- Mendoza - Daughter **Thuy Kwan Mendoza- Daughter *Mr. Kwan - Father *Mrs. Kwan - Mother *Sylvia - Younger cousin *Uncle Howard - Uncle Trivia *Trini's married name (Mendoza) comes from the last name of the actor who originally portrayed Richie; Maurice Mendoza. *Both Trini and Richie's Original actors are deceased in real life. **However the Author did not decide to make their characters deceased, as it was a common trope in most Power Ranger fanfictions which would kill off Trini's character because of her actress being deceased. *The author decided to have Trini and Richie become a couple, because it was a relationship which was set up, but was not followed through into anything in the series, as Trini and Richie were both never seen on screen again after the Peace Conference. *The decision to make Trini the Mayor, seemed like an interesting plot, which was originally brought up in a conversation between the author and her sister about how Super Mega Force's legendary battle could have been different---and if Aisha had the Mighty Morphin powers proposing an idea of what Trini could possibly be doing. (This was before the author realized there was a way for both Aisha and Trini to participate in the battle--given the presence of the Turbo Rangers, either them being the robot duplicates which were made in Turbo or someone else having inherited the powers.) *Trini's daughters' names come from a variation on Trini's name Trinh, and from Trini's actress's name Thuy. Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Psychic-Echo Category:Yellow Rangers Category:Female Yellow Ranger Category:PR Allies Category:Allies Category:Retired PR Rangers